


[白嘎]最终章 (流浪地球AU)

by matcha726



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:46:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matcha726/pseuds/matcha726
Summary: 用了电影背景和部分小说设定，如果有bug(我知道有)，都是我的错
Relationships: Bai Jingting/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 1





	[白嘎]最终章 (流浪地球AU)

白敬亭他妈以前常问：“你准备什么时候结婚，再添个小孩儿? 就当是为人类繁衍做贡献也好啊。”

白敬亭说：“那冷冻的几十万颗受精卵还没说话呢，我在自告奋勇个什么玩意儿。世界都要末日了，朝不保夕，我可不想在人类灭绝之前先被眼前的人膈应死。”母亲说不过他，总白他一眼，要他一边儿凉快去。

现在他不再有这些顾虑了，白敬亭一个人开着救援车，在零下八十度的地表上独自凉快着。地球在十几个月前最后一次绕过近日点，如今正与木星擦身而过，如果成功被引力拉至逃逸速度，人类的未来将是长达千年的漫长流浪。但他应该不用再为这种假设操心了，刚才全球同步广播里说，木星引力太大地球逃不出去，就在几天之内，这个星球，连带着住在星球上的人，即将全体完蛋。

白敬亭觉得自己还算平静——他已经被社会磨炼的足够冷静了。他想明白了，相比起有可能面对的未来几十年直到老死的孤独生活，现在大家都一起死了也不算太差，毕竟是人类在逆天改命嘛，总是有风险的，万事不可能皆是好结果。而他的母亲，他唯一的亲人，更不用为此忧虑了，她的生命早已停止在五年前，因为发动机加速和运行轨道改变而导致火山活动频发，在岩浆渗入地下城时没能及时撤离，年纪大的人总是排在救援顺序末尾的。

他不怪谁，也怪不了谁。他只是在此刻回想起母亲的唠叨，才突然察觉这个世界渐渐被纯粹的理性所占据，人情日益淡漠，感情的坦率表露成为一种私欲和为别人添麻烦的不体谅。喜悦，愤怒，狂热，嫉妒，一切与内心情感有关的词语鲜少被提起，而唯有最后一样东西仍被人们怀揣着，并且不断在嘴里重复——“希望”。这也许是为了证明在以生存为唯一目标的星球上，人之所以还为人，是因为保有人性。

可希望是什么呢？

-

白敬亭想起他初中时代的同桌，王嘉尔。那是个出生在香港的男孩儿，一口英文说的顺溜，普通话却不好，每每到语文课便萎靡不振，老拿着课本，操着一口南方口音，嗓音沙沙的小声问他:“这是什么意思呢？”

“相看两不厌，唯有敬亭山。哥，这句话里有你的名字！”

“对啊对啊。”白敬亭垂头打着哈欠，“我名字就这么来的。”

“我不太懂古诗词啦，不知道什么意思......”王嘉尔笑的时候牙齿咬着舌尖，却并不羞怯。他往前翻课本:“不过昨天学的我知道......这里。”

他的笔尖点在那个被重点圈起的词上——“希望”，旁边认真的写有笔记。

“希望是像钻石一样珍贵的东西。” 他写的是繁体字。

“我看过钻石的图片，”那个男孩儿说，“哥，你看过钻石吗，很闪很亮的，真的很好看。以后等环境变好一些，物资不用靠分配的时候，我就去弄一些来，做成戒指项链什么的，应该挺不错的。”

白敬亭嗤笑一声：“你还是一拿粮票吃饭的小孩，怎么就想着倒卖钻石发财了。”

王嘉尔认真到皱起眉头：“不是。没有卖，我要自己戴的。”

“这个想法倒是很新奇。”白敬亭觉得这位香港小老弟也算是个不羁少年了，可惜生错时代，再往前生几十年该多好，能活出个真实的人样。

“如果从头到脚都戴满大钻石，我是不是就代表希望啦。”男孩停不下话头，在他耳边叽叽喳喳。

“哎哟，这梦做的挺美，就这么着，别醒啊。”白敬亭摇摇头，笑他不着边际的发言，敷衍的回应着。

对方却不觉得有不妥，看他的圆眼睛里依然揉满笑意，男孩的瞳孔映出头顶的那盏灯，随着他眨眼的动作一闪一闪的。白敬亭没有亲眼见过钻石在光线照射下是如何闪烁的，但他猜测，那一刻存在在王嘉尔眼睛里的东西，说不定就是钻石的光，也是希望。

-

距离越来越近了。东半球被笼罩在暗红色的天幕下，头顶的木星像一面没有边际的墙，白敬亭现在能用肉眼看见云层中汹涌的风暴，星球表面的大红斑像一只恶魔的巨眼，与他无声对视，大概在嘲笑人类物种的不自量力。这颗渺小星球已被木星捕获，即将在引力场中不断朝云海坠去，直至被撕裂。

即便联合政府不作说明，但白敬亭相信在流浪地球计划背后一定还有一套细致周全的Plan B，一旦目前方案失败，新的计划将立即启动。也许他们的命运在十几个小时前已经下完定论。人类物种的全新远航开始了，他和脚下的土地已被抛进宇宙尘埃。

喧嚣之后，世界终将归于寂静，此刻车上的广播却不合时宜的再次响起。

电波有些刺耳，播放时会带出滋啦的杂音。那头的声音有些沙哑，语气却很坚定。

“大家好，这里是CN171-23救援队，我是队员王嘉尔。我们收到新的救援方案，正在苏拉威西四号转向发动机处提供支援，但目前人手不够，需要更多队伍前来帮助——”

白敬亭猛地踩下刹车。

车内温暖干燥，彻底隔绝开外面的极寒，但白敬亭的脑子却像正在冰雪暴里刮着，一片混沌。耳边嗡嗡作响，他没有再去听地球还有什么活路，他不确定刚才是否听清了广播人的名字，他甚至怀疑自己其实把香港男孩的名字给记错了。但他确实听明白了最后一句。

“请不要放弃希望。”那个声音说。

白敬亭不信宗教，不信命运，他相信科学。科学告诉他这终究是一场徒劳的对抗。

但他忘不了那双闪着钻石光芒的眼睛。

去他妈的呢。他想。

救援车掉了个头，往回开去。飞驰的车轮越过晨昏线，迫不及待迎接地球献上的，这最后一场永恒的日出。

-FIN-


End file.
